


one is bigger than any number

by peachsoju (peachjuho)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Alarm, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachsoju
Summary: when someone within a 10-meter radius loves you, your alarm will ring.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	one is bigger than any number

**Author's Note:**

> i think the notes are longer than the fic itself :)

There must be a mistake.

Shaggy hair, shy smile.

It can’t be.

Him?

Impossible.

He looks again.

His phone had definitely rung, and nobody else was here.

Trepidation mounts in his heart.

The alarm never makes a mistake.

Hwiyoung crosses the threshold.

Oh Chani, unfortunate coward, turns tail and runs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this very brief work! ♡
> 
> i drew some inspiration from [7years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years) to write a drabble, as moo works very hard with all that she posts! it's very true that all works in the sepgu tag matter equally, no matter how long or small, each has their place :) ~~however if you tag 38945 fandoms with 873234 different characters/relationships in a single fic... please just make a proper collection...~~


End file.
